


Numinous

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has transpired, that even Spock cannot fully comprehend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numinous

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I sit here, quietly, the light shining down upon me.  
  
I feel no longer alone, but a strong presence in my life.  
  
I finally have direction.  
  
But, it is still new to me.  
  
These feelings that he evokes in me.  
  
They leave me shaken and in awe.  
  
I will not turn my back on it.  
  
This needs to be explored, more in depth.  
  
He has truly changed my perception of things.  
  
I look forward to see where this may lead.  
  
He is my divine intervention.


End file.
